A radar apparatus transmits radio waves and receives reflected waves from an obstacle present in the environment to detect a distance and a direction and the like to the obstacle. In the radar apparatus, an antenna is protected by a radome.
A radar apparatus known as such a radar apparatus is provided with a radome including an attenuation radome section (see Patent Literature 1). The attenuation radome section described in Patent Literature 1 includes a core layer formed of a material for providing high losses to radio waves to be transmitted and received via the antenna (hereinafter referred to as radar waves), thereby reducing the radio wave radiation in a direction through the attenuation radome section.